Deathly Allaince
by Fairygirl34
Summary: Media Res. Death Note AU. One-shot only. Tom finally meets the second holder of a Death Note. Slash: TMRHP
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or death Note.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy. Also posted on AO3 - under the same username - and Tumblr at fairygirl34-vvarela.**

* * *

 _Lord Voldemort was a God._

Tom gazed down intensely at the teen sitting in front of him. His bright emerald green eyes gazed back at in admiration and loyalty. The teen wore tight fitting black jeans and a long sleeved black shirt and black converse. There seemed to be light mascara around his eyes, making his green eyes stand out even more.

Over all, he seemed to be someone he would never be caught dead associating with. He looked like someone in a rock band or someone that had just come from a funeral.

His eyes narrowed dangerously.

However, this boy was The Master of Death.

The second killer that the police were after and was rumored to be Lord Voldemort's accomplice.

"I've wanted to meet you so bad." Harry said reverently. "I couldn't wait any longer, so I just had to introduce myself. And with that nasty ad on the Telly, I didn't want you to think that I would ever ever betray you!"

"How did you find me?" Tom questioned, a deadly command laced in his words.

Harry gasped. "You didn't make the Shinigami Eye deal, did you?"

Tom lifts an eyebrow in impatience, wanting the teen to hurry up with his explanation.

"Any person with the Shinigami Eyes can see most people's names and lifespan. However, you can't see lifespan of any person who possess a Death Note."

Tom's eyes widened a fraction, before turning to his Shinigami Salazar Slytherin.

"Oh. Seems I forgot to mention that little detail." The shinigami said nonchalantly, gazing disinterestedly at his sharp nails.

Tom scowled. Of course, Salazar would with hold information unless directly asked. Sometimes his shinigami was a pain. He would thoroughly interrogate any and all information that Salazar may have "forgotten" to tell him later.

Tom then turned back to the teen sitting in front of him.

"So you found me," Tom sneered. "But you were careless. What if Scotland Yard caught you! Then they would know everything about Lord Voldemort!"

"Don't worry. They didn't catch me and if I do what you say from now on, then I won't be." Harry said.

Green eyes widened and filled with anticipation. "You want to know the names for the members of The Order of the Phoenix, right? I can be your eyes!"

"Yes, I do. But with your little stunt with the tapes, The Order has continued to stay behind the scenes while helping the police. And they'll likely find you're fingerprints all over those tapes you sent." Tom growled.

Harry shook his head. "I have this friend whose older twin brothers are real pranksters. I suggested we do something as a prank to get back at the twins. So I had him handle all the tapes and everything. Then I took the tapes and made a few edits and changed the voice over and mailed them off. I was careful not leave anything behind."

"Where is this friend now?"

"Why are you being so suspicious of me! If you want me to kill him, I will!" Harry cried.

Tom narrowed his eyes. It was true that it would be a great asset to weaponize those shinigami eyes, but was it really worth the risk to deal with this unknown variable?

"What does Lord Voldemort mean to you?" Tom questioned. Depending on the teen's answer, he would think about his next moves.

Greens turned pained and Harry softly said, "Almost two years ago, my parents were murdered right in front of me. My father was a cop and was undercover to try and bust a huge human trafficking ring at the time. However, one of his best friends betrayed my parents to the big boss and they found us."

Harry told himself not to cry. He was strong. This was for Lord Voldemort, the man - _God_ \- he was willing to do anything for.

"They raped me repeatedly," Harry choked. "As they tortured my parents to watch before killing them."

The room was silent, except for the few dry sobs that Harry tried to stifle.

"The trial was dragging on and on. These men had a lot of money and were beginning to bribe those in the justice system that they were innocent. Public opinions were popping up that these men were innocent." Harry gazed up into Tom's dark eyes reverently. "Then Lord Voldemort killed them. He gave me justice for the crimes they committed. That day I swore that I would do anything to support Lord Voldemort in his quest. So please…"

"So…what?" Tom prompted.

Harry blushed. "S-so please make me your lover!"

If Tom was a lesser man, he would have gaped.

Lifting an eyebrow in disbelief, Tom said, "Exscuse me?"

Harry fidgeted a little in his seat. "I want to be your Lover. We don't have to go public or anything, but I want yo be together with you."

Tom thought seriously upon this. Sure the teen was very good looking and they would've made a very handsome couple. Unfortunately, Tom didn't think he could love anyone, let alone the teen in front of him. And if he found out that Tom was manipulating him, he would likely kill him using his own Death Note.

"And to prove my loyalty, I'll even let you hold my Death Note, but I still be the rightful owner, right Hedwig?"

The pale white and owl looking shinigami nodded. "Of course, Harry."

"You could've easily ripped out a few pages from your Death Note and hidden them somewhere." Tom argued.

"Why can't you just believe me!" Harry pleaded, green eyes glassy. "I don't care if you just use me! I just want to help you! Please!"

Tom wanted to scoff. He wasn't naïve like this boy, taking things at face value was foolish.

However, it would be so easy to manipulate the boy and he had said that he was willing to his weapon.

Tom sighed softly, before commanding, "We won't be seen together in public and you have to do every single thing I say, understand?"

Harry nodded his head eagerly. "Of course! But please make some time to spend with me!"

Tom inclined his head. "I will set some time away from my schedule to see you."

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Harry said. Digging into his pockets, Harry pulled out a black phone, one of the newest models. "I got this extra phone for you, so we can talk! I figured you wanted to be discreet."

Tom carefully took the phone, inwardly impressed with the teen's plan.

"Thank you."

Harry beamed in pride, then stood from his seat, intending to leave since it was getting so late. He was caught unprepared for what would happen next.

Grabbing the teen by the waist, Tom kissed him.

The kiss wasn't long but Tom inwardly admitted that it was nice. It was a little something to keep Harry's loyalty.

Harry gazed up into Tom's dark eyes in a daze, a large blush upon his cheeks.

"I can't promise that I'll love you, but together we can make the world as we want it."

Harry smiled softly, laid his head under Tom's chin and hugged the older teen back.

"I'll do my best to try and make you love me." Harry said softly.

Unbeknownst to Harry, a triumphant smirk adorned Tom's handsome face.

Lord Voldemort and The Master of Death were going to change the world.

They were the world's new Gods.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVEIW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **A/N:** _I had this chapter posted on AO3 like over a month and I realized that I hadn't updated it here. Chapters will be updated when inspiration hits._

* * *

Tom Riddle Jr. doesn't believe in Fate.

But he does believe he was destined for greatness.

It's been his goal since he was a small child to be better than everyone else, to be revered and worshiped. He deserves it after all.

As he stares at the five filled pages of names of criminals he's written and killed, he can't help but feel high off the killings. To think that the innocuous black notebook could have such godlike powers within its pages. Tom wants to covet and and hide it away forever so no being, human or supernatural can ever find it again.

A dark and sadistic laugh escapes his lips. He can now purge the world and filth; shaping it to his liking. At least while the notebook his still in his possession. He has no idea if the book was gifted to him or was dropped by some god, who later might come to take it back, but he is going use as much as possible.

The Death Note.

How fitting this book was for his new persona Lord Voldemort.

The new god of the world.

A knock upon his door startles him from his euphoria.

"What is it," Tom growls out, angered that someone would dare interrupt his glorious work.

"Dinner is ready, Young Master." A maid says from behind the door.

"I'm not hungry." Tom dismisses.

"Please, Tom. You're father specifically asked that you attend dinner." The maid nervously pleads.

Tom scowls. The thought of even eating with his parents makes him want to bash someone's head in. It's not enough that he has to deal with that dreadful woman he's forced to call his his Step-Mother, Cecilia. Even though he's never known his own mother, who died from childbirth because she was weak, he's never been particularly close with his Father either. And when is Father married that vapid cow when he was five, the already unsteady bond between father and son deteriorated into practically nothing.

"Tom?"

Slamming the Death Note closed and placing it in a hidden compartment he created in his desk, Tom prepares himself for the disaster known to be a family dinner.

"Fine. Tell them i'll be down shortly." Tom bites out. He just wants to get it over with, but that doesn't mean he won't take his time going down as much as he can.

When he reluctantly enters the dining room, Tom notices his Father and Cecilia sitting at one end of the long table, with his Father at the head. Tom takes the seat opposite of his Father at the other end of the table. The farther away he is from them, the better for him.

"Tom. I'm glad you finally decided to join us," Tom Sr. says.

Tom says nothing. He watches as the servants bring out trays of food.

Dinner is mostly a quiet affair with stilted questions 'How was school Tom? and answers 'Like any other day.' Only Cecilia manages to fill the dining room with chatter towards her husband, completely ignoring her Step-Son. Which was fine with Tom. He and Cecilia despised each other and did everything to stay out of each other's way. Only Tom Sr. seemed to want to enforce "Family Bonding" time , which both Tom and Cecilia silently agreed that it was a waste of time.

Dabbing his napkin his mouth, Tom asked, "May I be excused? I still have some studying for upcoming exams to do."

"Very well," Tom Sr. sighs, no doubt disappointed with the lack of participation his son had done during dinner.

Tom nodded and quickly left to his room. Locking his room door so no one could disturb him again, Tom turned on his computer and brings out the Death Note.

Hacking into his father's personal computer and work files is a piece of cake when Tom Sr. is constantly working on cases at home. With a maniac smirk Tom continues his duty to rid the world of garbage. Hours pass in this manner until he gazes upon his clock and sees taht it is already eleven p.m.

"I think I've done enough for one day." Tom chuckles to himself, stretching his stiff body.

"I see you've been working hard the last couple of days using the Death Note." A gravelly voice says behind Tom, making him jump,up, knocking his chair over.

Narrowing his eyes and barring his teeth, he growls, "Who the hell are you?"

The being - monster - because it couldn't be anything else stood imposingly tall, long lanky limbs, sharp nails and a face close to a monkey's with sharp teeth, gazes interestingly at Tom.

"I'm the Shinigami Salazar Slytherin who dropped the notebook you're currently possessing."

"Shinigami? What's that?" Tom demands.

The monster may have surprised him, but Tom will turn the situation to his favor. He always manages too.

The monster huffs as if the question wasn't worth answering and that Tom was an ignorant mortal for not knowing.

"A Death God." Salazar says.

Tom relaxes minutely, but never let's his guard down. "Are you here to take back your book?"

"In time," The Shinigami answers. "I was just curious to see what kind of human picked up the Death Note."

Tom is a bit suspicious and fearful. If there is one thing Tom fears above all else...it's Death. The thought of his existence ending, sends a chill down his spine. He doesn't care if the monster is a Death God, Tom will fight with everything he has to keep the Death Note and leave his mark. Dying a a nobody is not on his to-do list.

He was destined for greatness!

And the Death Note was his key to success.

"Are you going to kill me? take my soul?" Tom eyes the other, his mind scheming, discarding, and reorganizing plans should he have to fight the Shinigami.

"Once a Death Note lands in the Human World, it becomes a part of it. You may pass the Death Note onto another, but your memories of the book will be wiped away. Essentially, That Death Note belongs to you."

Tom turns to the notebook laying innocently on his desk. It was his. It was his. He gazes at Salazar contemplatively. "What do you get out of it? It seems like that this is all in my favor with no punishment at all for me for using it."

"Just think of it as you becoming my entertaining to fight off my boredom. But be warned, you will feel the fear and pain known only to humans who have used the Death Note." The Shinigami smiles sharply. "Do we have a deal?"

Tom contemplates the pros and cons of the deal. "Is there any consequence for using the Death Note? Like every time I write down a name, part of my soul splits off?"

The Shinigami chuckles. "No, nothing that drastic. However, when it is your time to die, I will be the one to write your name in the my own Death Note. When that happens, your soul will neither go to Heaven nor Hell. So, again, do we have a deal?"

The silence is heavy in the room for only a moment.

Tom smiles sharply, a determined and maniac glint in his eyes.

"I'll change the world. No, Lord Voldemort will change the world!" Tom laughs darkly.

Lord Voldemort's reign began now!

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
